


"Tommy?"

by essempe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betaed, Dadza, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Emotional Hurt, Found Family, Friendship Emeralds, Good Parent Ph1lza, Sad Ph1lza, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), sad tubbo, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essempe/pseuds/essempe
Summary: "Tommy?"I took the idea of the friendship emeralds and ran with it, for a little under 1k wordsInspired by @xyrilian on TikTok!
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	"Tommy?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just really sad tbh. Might make a second part for his revival.
> 
> Inspired by @xyrilian on TikTok!

**Tubbo**

It was a normal day for Tubbo, he and Ranboo were separately gathering materials to build the Bee and Boo hotel. It was the end of Tommy’s time in the prison later today, and Sam was supposed to let him out. They were going to get ice cream with him and sit at the bench to hang out, just spend time together.

Suddenly, something felt.....off. Pulling his compass out, he did as he always did when he was worried, rubbing his finger over each of the emeralds inset into it. One for each person he considered family. Looking at it, he expected the normal, for Wilbur’s to be dark, and everyone else’s to be lit up a healthy green. Slowly, while he was looking at it, Tommy’s crystal flickered once and went out.

“Tommy?”

**Techno**

Closing his door behind him, Technoblade stepped outside, onto the new bridge that connected his and Philza’s houses, seeing the aforementioned man finish setting up new fences around their property. There was not much to do today, so Techno planned to go fight mobs in the forest, maybe go raid another mansion for totems if Ranboo was feeling up to it, or check out another monument, and try to get more sponges.

Stepping into a clearing he hadn’t lit up so more mobs would be there to fight, he unsheathed his sword and started moving through the monsters, killing them and picking up the occasional rotten flesh or bones that fell when they died. Suddenly, with a feeling like a train hitting him, he knew, something was wrong. Moving outside the clearing to a brighter place, Technoblade glanced down to his sword, with emeralds embedded into the blade. Expecting to see the second gem gone out and the rest still a normal green, he got a shock to see the third gem’s light sputter, before going out completely.

“Tommy?”

**Ranboo**

Ranboo, like Tubbo, was collecting materials for the new Bee and Boo hotel, chopping down and replanting trees to get the wood they needed. He, Tubbo, and Tommy were supposed to go get ice cream today to spend time with Tommy after he got out of the prison. He couldn’t be in there more than 7 days, right? Sam would have to let him out.

He was on top of a tree, collecting pieces to replant when the feeling hit him. Something was wrong. Pulling out his memory book, he looked at the cover, where he had recently gotten emeralds embedded, one less than the rest of his found family had. Phil offered to give one for Wilbur, but Ranboo didn’t think it would make sense, he never met the man anyways, and it felt disrespectful. As he looked at the set of lit-up emeralds, one blinked a few times before fading out. Panicking, he started flipping to the page where he wrote which emerald represented who, so he wouldn’t forget, the blood drained from his face as he realized who’s emerald was out. 

“Tommy?”

**Phil**

Phil was putting away the remainder of the fences he had put up this morning, getting together ingredients to brew potions, and considering making dinner early, he’s had to make more since Ranboo started staying with them, the enderboy often forgot to eat, often going days without food in his haste to get things done.

He was pulling ingredients out of one of Techno’s chests when he got a feeling, the feeling of impending doom pulling at his gut. Hurrying upstairs to where Techno’s room was, he hurried to find a mirror. Once he did, he saw one of the gems hanging from his ears, the third give a few weak flashes as it goes out. Seeing a tear trace his cheek in the mirror, illuminated by the dying emerald, it opened the floodgates.

“Tommy?”

**\------**

**Wilbur**

Standing up from whatever he was sitting on, Wilbur went to his room. Who knew the void was so boring? There were only so many games you could play with your rival and a guy who didn’t speak the same language as you half the time. He had met some others, like a man who was wearing a mask trailed by a guy who was supposedly his butler, a guy named Mason was trying to find his buddy, Jack, and a guy named Ranbob, who worshipped Dream? He left that guy alone as soon as possible. Finally sitting down on, well he wasn’t sure if it was a bed, it changed from day to day, but he sat on it.

He got an odd feeling in his stomach, but he was used to that. It was the reason he thought the afterlife was making a spot for Tommy. As he always did when the feeling came, he grabbed his guitar, checking the emeralds in it for any change in color. The collection of darkened gems mostly stayed the same, but this time the third one brightened, slowly getting stronger until it brightened into a strong green hue. 

“Tommy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sadge. And also, just to clarify, they all have emeralds in some important object that represent the life of their found family. The family, in this case, is Tommy, Wilbur, Techno, Phil, Tubbo, and Ranboo, but Ranboo doesn’t have a gem for Wil and vice-versa since they haven’t met. We don’t see Tommy’s (but I kinda hc that they’re in one of the disks, probably Mellohi), Wilbur’s are in his guitar, Techno’s are in his sword, Phil has a set of earrings with everyones. Tubbo’s got a compass and Ranboos are on the cover of the memory book.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta Soph, for helping me edit this. I dunno what I'd do if you didn't
> 
> Also, no C!Dadza or C!Techno hate please, I am an enthusiast for both of them and I don't really love seeing hate against their character, especially in my comment sections.
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed! I use they/she so respect that please!


End file.
